Without Her
by Ai Lirimaer
Summary: What will happen when Kagome is taken by Sesshomaro and Kikyo?rnWill Inuyasha reveal his true feelings to Kagome or will he lose her? Rated to be safe Pairings InuKag,Sesskikyo MirSan chapter 13 up
1. Lost Love

Disclaimer: No i do NOT own Inuyasha though it would be nice smiles>

Well this is my first fic so go easy on me please smiles> pouty face> please review!!

Without Her....

Prologue

" Kagome, the only way for you to break the curse is for you to become a priestess, and overcome your fear of being on love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand; said Sessohomaro, must be able to say that he loves you, Kagome--when you can hear him." Kagome wanted to scream.

Chapter 1

Lost Love

"Tell me about…. Uh well tell me about you and Sesshomaro." Kagome's words faltered. She sat across from Kikyo, who now looked up at Kagome with a sweet and yet utterly sad smile; " Sesshomaro had feelings towards me for ages, but….well I guess…" Kikyos' voice trailed off in some distant thought. " If only I had known about his feelings for me…" She shuddered. " Then perhaps things would be different. Maybe Naraku wouldn't of caused me to believe that Inuyasha had plotted against me…and maybe I wouldn't be in this lifeless form." Kikyos' eyes turned sad, it was obvious that she was in pain. (go figure she is dead right??) But oddly Kagome felt bad for her. Kagome could do nothing which bothered her more then the pain in Kikyos' eyes…Kagome wanted to help; but how? She searched herself for words that may have brought happiness to Kikyos' face, and at length she spoke up." "But how can I help you and Lord Sesshomaro?" She questioned . " What can I do?"( hint hint NEVER say this around a dead priestess who still wants to take her old flame to hell)

"Break the curse." Kikyos' eyes narrowed at Kagome who had so willingly put herself out their. " work with Lord Sesshomaro and I to become a fully-trained priestess." Kagome said what Kikyo had been expecting the whole time. " Why me and only me though?" Irritated by this question Kikyo hissed back. "Do you love Inuyasha or not!" Kagome sat there and for what seemed like years, all was quite. Alas the young innocent girl from 500 years into the future spoke up. " Well what are we waiting for ? Lets get started!" Kikyo smiled and thought to herself ' I thought so.' At this time Rin walked into the shrine. "Well is Miss Kagome gonna stay with us priestess?" Kagome could only smile 'Rin is such a sweet kid'. "Of course I'm staying here Rin. Why would I leave?" Rin smiled " I'm very much glad that you are staying Miss Kagome. You are so nice." Kagome thought she would cry 'Poor Rin, she has no idea her parents are alive and her father is with her everyday…' " Well what do you say Kagome; ready to get started?" Kagome smiled " Of course, lets go."

"Inuaysha are you sure you know where you're going?" Shippo said sounding very concerned. "of course baka." Inuyasha was not happy. "Um then where are we going?" " To get Kagome back from that…that….wench Kikyo and Sesshomaro!" Okay Inuyasha was FAR from happy. " Inuyasha, are you sure that Lady Kagome is with them?" The young monk behind Inuyasha placed his cursed hand on Inuyashas' shoulder. Inuyasha shrugged him off. " I saw him and that witch take her with my very own eyes!" " Inuyasha please don't worry we're going to get her back--I promise." Sango searched deep within herself and found no more words to comfort her heart broken friend. " I know I'm gonna get her back, she is mine and I refuse to let that damn Sesshomaro and his little wench Kikyo have her all to themselves!" "Wah-what did you say?" Sango heard her words shake. "Yes I called her my woman, is that a problem?" "Oh no, no not at all Inuyasha--but tell me why won't you tell her that?" Mirokus' question caught Inuyasha off guard. "Maybe I don't feel like it." Even through his protests it was obvious of the bright blush on Inuyashas' cheeks-yep he needed Kagome, but couldn't admit that small detail.

Well this is kinda sorta a cliffhanger but there is more to come--Please review--need reviews!!and advice would be nice too.


	2. Lost love pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha--repeat DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers--im glad im getting some feedback on my first chapter!!!!

**Cat12345:** thanks for reading my fic--im glad you like it. I will send you the full chapter as soon as I am finished which will be soon. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

**Sharishima:** hey, thanks for reviewing and to let you know yeah you're right about Kikyo and Sesshomaro….hehe this is going to be interesting!!

**Princess Fey:** hey chic, yes yes I know I cant spell but im working on it!! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you got the reviews I sent you!!

Chapter 1 continued (Lost Love)

Back in the Kingdom of the Western Lands, Kikyo was busy teaching Kagome the complicated ways of a priestess. "Oww….Kikyo, can I please take a break now?" Kagome was practically begging. "Hmph I told you before if you really want to…" Her words were cut short when she noticed Rin quickly approaching. She smiled; "No Kagome you can not give up--remember who you are doing this for." Kikyo calmly instructed. It was about this time that Lord Sesshomaro was walking towards the two girls with Jaken by his side. "Having fun ladies?" He smirked and got that 'I am oh so perfect' look on his face. "What does it look like?" Kagome was almost screaming. "Of course not this is horrible!"

Finally Kikyo gave Kagome a break. Of course now everyone will think she's nice, but it was only to go be around Sesshomaro. Kagome was sitting outside on a rock listening to the birds, when out of nowhere Rin ran up beside her with that mischievous little grin on her face…it was obvious she had a question for Kagome. "Miss Kagome?" "Yes Rin?" " If you could quit all of this training right now; would you?" Kagome thought about what Rin was asking and finally looked down at the young girl and smiled; "No Rin I don't believe I would." "Why not" Rin wasn't really trying to be nosy it came naturally. "Well I …um…" What Kagome really wanted to say was the reason for her staying was not simply to break the curse but because of her love for Inuyasha. 'Nothing is going to take him away from me' she thought 'nothing.' Alas remembering that she hadn't answered Rins' question she looked at the child who had knowledge beyond her years and smiled. "It's my destiny I guess." Rin smiled obviously pleased with that answer. Just about now Kikyo was walking towards the two girls. Kagome looked up and smiled; "Okay teacher, what's next?" Kikyo smiled. "Well I have a gift for you Kagome."


	3. The Truth About Hidden Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha!!!!

**Chapter Two: The Truth About Hidden Love….**

Meanwhile on the other side if the valley Inuyasha and the gang were headed towards the Western Kingdom. It was night and the stars were out; Inuyasha looked out into the sky and let his thoughts fly back to Kagome, her voice, her smile, and simply her presence. Suddenly without notice a tear slipped down Inuyashas' cheek--more began to follow; his heart was breaking and the one fear he had was losing Kagome; and now he was. Worst of all he was losing her to his own brother. Inuyasha did not move from the place where he sat until the next morning…searching for the strength to go on, his thoughts never left Kagome.

The next morning, Inuyasha walked out to a small pond and threw water on his face. It was a cool crisp morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. Inuyasha cleaned up and sat down on a large rock near the pond, and slowly he thought back to Kagome once again. However; it was Shippo who shook him from his daydreams and brought him back to reality. "Come on Inuyasha, you said you knew where Sesshomaro has Kagome…so take us there!" Poor Shippo was doing everything he could to get the blank stare off of Inuyashas' face and get a move on. Sango came up to Shippo and looked at Inuyasha. "C'mon Inuyasha….lets go get Kagome back!" Sango smiled but her words did nothing to comfort Inuyasha. Then out of the blue he spoke up; "We have to get her back and we have to do it now." His voice was stern but there was an echo of pain that made Miroku cringe. "We've been saying that all morning." muttered Shippo, who was quickly shushed by Sango.

Meanwhile….

"Okay Kagome, do you really think that you are ready to do this?" A strange concern was in Kikyos' voice. " I'll be fine Kikyo, I promise." Kagome just knew that she would be okay; after all she had with her the knowledge that she needed and the blessed bow and arrows in which Kikyo herself had given Kagome as a training gift. Not to mention that she never got to say goodbye to Inuyasha, and that was uncalled for. 'Inuyasha…' she thought 'I wonder when I am going to see you again….I really miss that jealous guy. I suppose what he lacks in manners is made up for with his heart…if only he would show it….' Kagome looked up at Kikyo, her teacher and thought 'the best thing that she has given me is the knowledge that she no longer loves Inuyasha…' she smiled to herself. 'I'm going to see Inuyasha again….I just know it!' With a farewell to Kikyo, Lord Sesshomaro, Rin, and Jaken; Kagome headed out o meet her fate, and the end of her training--once this was completed she would no longer _have_ to leave the feudal era, even after all the jewel shards were found; she could stay with Inuyasha forever.

With Inuyasha….

"Inuyasha? If you care so much about Kagome why won't you just tell her the truth?" Miroku knew he was testing his luck.; so he added calmly: "You could tell Kikyo that you loved her and yet you still claim to love Kagome more so … "I do." Inuyasha snorted his interruption. "But that doesn't mean that I have to tell her anything." "So you're saying that you refuse to tell Kagome your feelings for her?" Sango pressed and then continued.. "You already know that she loves you so much….how hard is it for you to just tell her how you feel?" This time Sangos' voice carried a hint of sadness in it. " Why don't you take your own advice?" Inuyasha growled " And you know what I'm talking about." Sango turned away to look at Miroku and then blushed. "Hmph you don't know the first thing about love, do you Inuyasha? You are such a jerk!" Sango yelled, although his comment had caught her off guard. 'How does he know so much?' She wondered.


	4. The Curse

**Disclaimer: **i dont own inuyasha

**A/N: **this isnt the same as the show b/c Kagome is going to resurrect Lord Taisho.....(Inuyasha&Sesshomaros' father)

Princess Fey: no i wont kill you on tues--thanx for the advice!!luv ya

**Chapter 4: The Curse**

Kagome was on her way to the burial site of Inuyasha and Sesshomaro's father. It was there that

she must use what she has learned in her training to resurect the Lord Taisho. She knew that this

would not be a piece of cake, no no this was gonna be tough. Kagome looked up ahead and saw

what appeared to be a mountain, but this was no ordinary mountain. This was the burial of the late

Lord of the Western Lands, and it was HUGE!!! All she could she were bones. "Well Lord Taisho

was no small demon," she thought, "This is gonna be fun." And with that, Kagome began walking

towards the "mountain of bones", and thinking of the treachery that lie in front of her.

Inuyasha was hunting his brothers scent, determined to find Kagome and willing to do whatever it

was gonna take to get her back. Miroku followed on Kirara so that he could keep up with his friend,

he began wondering to himself how long it would take to find Kagome, things just weren't the same

without her. Suddenly Inuyasha spoke, his words were sharp. "Over there, to the right, that's where

he is." His words were cold, "Okay then, lets go get Kagome back!" Sango's words were

enthusiastic and made both Shippo and Miroku jump to action. Inuyasha, on the other hand was

already running towards the Kingdom of the Western Lands, this could have been his home had he

chosen it to be. They all caught up with Inuyasha thanks to Kirara. Now they were going to get

Kagome back. Little did they know they were in for a huge surprise.

Kikyo sat close to Sesshomaro as they watched Rin playing in the sand just inside the entrance of

the castle. Suddenly Sesshomaro stood up and called Rin to him, reluctantly she came and sat with

Kikyo. Sesshomaro could smell Inuyasha coming and knew exactly why his little brother was in such

a hurry. Just as the thought left his mind Inuyasha busted through the castle gates with the gang

behind him. Sesshomaro smirked. 'This is going to be interesting,' he thought. Inuyasha marched right

up to his older brother and yelled , "Alright you freak where the hell is Kagome?" Sesshomaro had

no time to answer before Rin walked up to the brothers and spoke quietly: "She is going to finish off

her priestess training, and to release your father, Inuyasha." Rin's voice was quite, but held a

commanding tone; she was no joke. "Wha-what.." Inuyasha stuttered "What do you mean finish her

training, and my father is dead not captured." Rin gave Inuyasha the evil eye. "Well I'm sorry I meant

resurrect your father, happy now?" Inuyasha simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My father

being resurrected, but how? Is that even possible?" "Yes, Inuyasha it is possible." Kikyo's voice was

calm and monotone; just as it always was. "Kagome is going to lift the curse that was placed on your

father when he was killed protecting your human mother. In doing this; she will not only resurrect

your father but she will no longer have to leave once all of the jewel shards have been found."

Inuyasha looked down, then spoke "What do you mean she will never have to leave?" Kikyo was

deciding how to answer that question when Sesshomaro spoke up. " She will be a priestess, that

means that she will be tied to this world." Inuyasha didn't know what to say, heck he didn't know

what to think. Could Kagome really care about him that much; or was she even doing this for him?

"Yes Lord Inuyasha," Rin spoke up, "She is doing all of this just for you. She doesn't want to have to

leave you once all of the shards are found." Inuyasha's heart sang; he hadn't been this happy in a long

time.

At last Kagome had made it to the entrance of the tomb of Lord Taisho. "Hmm, now what am I

supposed to do?" Then it came to her; and with every bit of courage that she had within herself, she

entered the tomb. Once inside she realized just how loved this demon must've been. There were

many paintings on the walls. It reminded her of a church. It didn't take her long to see the casket

sitting in the middle of the floor. She casualy walked up to it and looked inside. Yep this was him; he

was Inuyasha and Sessohomaro combined into one powerful demon lord. She read the ingravings on

the side of the casket. It read: "Taisho, Sanoske. Lord of the Western Lands" "Well that is original,"

she thought. She walked about 10 feet away from the casket and drew an arrow. This was gonna be

fun. Kagome released the arrow and it hit the perfect spot; directly in the center. Suddenly the entire

room began to shake. Kagome smiled; it was working. A bright light shown from the casket and

without warning, it blew up; sending Kagome flying out of the tomb, and quickly towards the sharp

rocks below the mountain. She closed her eyes, 'I'm sorry Inuyasha,' she thought; then all of a

sudden she wasn't falling anymore. It was Lord Sanoske. He caught her up and whisked her away

from the threatening rocks below. When all seemed to quite he calmly sat her down. In his seemingly

human form; in this form he looked most like Inuyasha which would've been rather appealing to

Kagome; had he not been Inuyasha's father. Sanoske looked down at the frightened priestess. "Are

you okay priestess?" Kagome thought 'Umm what should I say to him?' "Yes I'm alright. Uhh why

did you call me 'priestess'?" Sanoske smiled "Because that's what you are. Thank you for bringing

me back. I am forever in debted to you my lady; from now on I will serve you as though you are my

master." 'Oh boy,' thought Kagome, 'What's next?'


	5. Faith,Love,and Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha-- I just own my story..**

**A/N: sorry about the last chapter it was really messy so this time I'm actually awake as I'm writing this--good plan right??**

**Princess Fey: thanx again**

**Chapter 5: Faith, Love, and Trust….**

Inuyasha was sitting by himself as usual when Sesshomaro walked up to him. "She'll be fine, little brother." He made his words comforting for his younger brother.

"How do you know that….how do you know….." Inuyashas' voice trembled (yes Inuyasha is actually worried).

"Hmph" Sesshomaro turned and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder; "If you don't believe me that's fine, but try to have a little faith in Kagome…she knows what she's doing"

"Yeah, she's getting herself killed that's what she's doing! How am I supposed to have faith in her when she's knowingly putting her life in danger?" …..A long pause….

"I never knew you cared for the girl so much Inuyasha….why don't you tell her that before you lose her forever?" Sesshomaro left Inuyasha to ponder about what he had just said. 'That should keep his mind busy for a while.' He thought, knowing that his words had left a mark on the hanyou.

Kagome was now traveling with Lord Sanoske, he was a tall, proud looking demon with an icy glare. Kagome knew there was more to this demon than what others may have seen….there was a terrible sadness in those cold eyes that broke her heart. She didn't know much about this great Lords past or why it had been her destiny to resurrect him; all she knew was the fact that she still had curses to break and souls to bring back--this was going to be interesting.

Walking beside the young priestess who had saved him from what seemed to be hell itself, Sanoske wondered exactly what kind of connection this girl had with his youngest son. He could feel it; the beautiful aura that radiated from her body--it was love but for who? Could it be for Inuyasha? He mustered up his own courage and decided to speak to this amazing girl.

"Priestess…?" He spoke carefully; thinking every word through before he spoke it. Kagome looked up at him and smiled--silently telling him to continue. "Do you…do you love my son?" She blushed, then giggled "Which one?" He took a deep breath; for some reason telling her this frightened him--what was he afraid of?

"Inuyasha. I …I can sense that you care about him, but…" "But what?" she interjected. "Do you love him?"

Kagome thought to herself for a moment; wondering if telling Lord Sanoske would be a good idea or not; alas she spoke up. "Yes Sanoske, yes I do love Inuyasha." "Hmmm" he smiled obviously happy with the answer that he received.

As night began to fall, he continued asking Kagome every question that he could think of. Most of them were about Inuyasha and Sesshomaro; though Kagome knew very little about Sesshomaro…she still tried. This priestess had a lot of patience; that was a definite fact. Sanoske also asked many questions about her and Inuyasha; most of them had left her blushing. The only other answer he needed was one about his second mate….Izayoi.

"So priestess, are you really going to resurrect Izayoi?" Sanoskes' voice held both excitement and fear….which made her smile knowing that she could help him.

"That's what I plan on doing….and please…my name is Kagome." He smiled at the priestess with the heart of gold. She looked up at him and said quietly; "I'm going to need your help though, when the time comes." He smiled. "I'll be ready and waiting Miss Kagome." 'I'll always be ready.' He thought. 'Always….'


	6. Thinking of Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha---tear----but I would marry him…does that count???**

**Princess Fey--like I said I know where you got that name from…..**

**Cat12345--sorry I couldn't send you the last chappie--my computer and I are having an argument hehe….**

**Thinking of Him.....**

**Neutral POV**

It had almost been 2 weeks now since Inuyasha had seen Kagome. Yes, it was safe to say that he missed her….he missed her a lot. Kagome had brought this strange light into his life, it was as though she had made him whole again after Kikyo had torn him apart. This strange, yet exiting light that had once began to fill the void in his heart; was now gone. Inuyasha made a pact with himself that he would get her back….no matter what.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'What am I supposed to do without her by my side?' he asked himself. 'Maybe I should've told her how I truly feel…maybe she wouldn't have left me….no, wait she didn't leave me…Sesshomaro and that wench Kikyo took her. It was never her idea to leave me….she would never do that….would she?'

**Kagome's POV**

'I wonder if he is thinking about me….ha he probably hasn't even noticed that I'm gone. He probably doesn't care…oh well…why am I still thinking about him anyways. Why am I always so worried about him? How can I miss him after the way he treated me. I just don't understand…how on earth can I still be in love with him. I know he still cares for Kikyo and I'm sure that I will never be able to change that; but still. Maybe I just need a break….I love him but maybe he's not ready for love. Then again he was going to become a human for Kikyo--but that's not what I want; I just want him to be himself….maybe I should tell him the truth the next time we meet….but that could be a while. Hmmm what am I going to do?'

**In the forest with Lord Taisho….**

She was upset…he could sense it. He looked down at the young miko and smiled, she had a good head on her shoulders…she could handle her problems on her own no doubt. Even knowing this he still felt the need to ask what was on her mind.

"Priestess…" he found his confidence and waited for her to signal him to continue, she looked up and smiled…her eyes held pain and worry. "I was wondering what's on your mind, you seem rather stressed lately. If you do not wish to answer me, my lady, its okay….I just want to be sure that you are okay." Kagome looked up at the demon…a frown appeared on her face…that pain that had been in his eyes the day they met was still there….and it still bothered her. Alas she shook her head, "I'm okay…I guess my mind has not exactly been in the right place lately…I'm sorry if I worried you, my lord." He looked away; there had been an ache in her voice, a weakness when she spoke. "You're thinking about Inuyasha again aren't you?"

**Kagome's POV**

'Grrr… why does he know so much. What am I supposed to tell him.. Oh yes Lord Taisho…I have been constantly thinking about your son, Inuyasha. I just can't get him of my mind…what do you think I should do? Oh yeah that just sounds perfect!! Oh brother! What am I going to do…I have to answer him…Inuyasha is his youngest son; so I guess he deserves to know the truth.'

**With Lord Taisho**

"Umm, well you see…" Kagome's voice faltered…I can't do this…but I have to…wait no I don't not if I don't want to. "This is about Inuyasha, isn't it.." Sanoske smirked he already knew this miko too well….all the better for him! "I never said that…" 'of course you didn't you would never actually say that you loved my son…' his thoughts made him smirk even more. "My my priestess, you already told me that you cared for my son; did you not?"

Kagome knew it was coming…she was asking for it. "Ugh! Fine, yes I love Inuyasha--are you happy now?" "Well, it was never for me in the first place…you know you will have to tell him one day…don't you?" Kagome looked away. She couldn't handle these questions…she loved Inuyasha, that she was willing to admit…but what was truly eating at her she refused to speak of. Sanoske looked down at Kagome, who now hung her head low; he closed his eyes wondering what was really bothering her. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay priestess?" his voice held much concern for the young miko. She reminded him of Inuyashas' mother…she seemed to carry the same grace and the same power. He wondered to himself how he was going to get the truth out of her when she raised her head and asked him the one question he had been dreading since the moment he looked into her eyes.

**Back at the dojo with Kikyo, Sesshomaro, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang…**

**Kikyos' POV**

'What if Kagome doesn't make it back safely. I know that she is powerful and she knows enough of the dangers that lurk out there; but what if she doesn't make it back. Inuyasha will be crushed, he may not want to say it but he loves her more than anything else in this world…she is the most important thing to him. But if all of what I have heard from him is true…then why won't he tell her. It just doesn't make any sense. He finds a woman who truly loves him for who he is and he is just letting her slip away? Well I guess I should give him some credit…he is trying to get her back….I just hope she makes it back in one piece.'

**Hehe okay okay this is another one of my famous cliff hangers….if you wanna know what's gonna happen you'll have to keep reading….and if you have not already…check out my other fic "Dreams of a Home" it was originally a one-shot but everyone wants to know what is going to happen next so look for updates and check it out!! Thanx for the reviews!! **

**Ja Ne **


	7. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but like I said before I would marry him in a heartbeat!!**

**To my reviewers: thank you guys soooo much I'm really surprised that I'm getting any reviews at all!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Journey….**

**Neutral POV**

**It was a chilly afternoon, or maybe it was just the cold air of the mountains-but still it was cold. Lord Taisho and Kagome were traveling towards the Sacred Tree. This was where Kagome would complete her training, and set Lord Taisho free. **

Kagome shivered from the cold mountain air; she thought to herself 'next time I go on one of these journeys I'm bringing heavier clothing to wear.' She knew that it wasn't too much farther for the two companions to travel….the Sacred Tree wasn't too far away. Still it was far enough.

Lord Taisho walked quietly beside the young miko. He had noticed her strong temper, and he liked her nerve….with qualities like hers, he wondered how Inuyasha could ever turn this beautiful girl down. 'Well if it wasn't for Kikyo then things would be different; but Kikyo doesn't love him anymore….so what is holding him back?'

The priestess could sense that Lord Taisho was thinking about her….she could feel a different vibe radiating from his already icy body. 'What is he thinking about?' she pondered. "What is it my Lord? What is troubling you?" Her words were sincere, but the only response she got was a "humph" from Lord Taisho….obviously, that wasn't enough. "Please tell me…what's on your mind…why are you acting so cold?" To that he turned to her. "I'm not acting 'cold' priestess…I'm thinking." 'Well that was a big help' Kagome thought-- 'I figured that.'

**Back at the dojo; Inuyasha was talking with Sesshomaro….**

Sesshomaro looked over at his younger brother and frowned….after all this he still didn't want to express his feelings for Kagome. 'What is it gonna take to get his big ego to shut up and just let his heart speak? This is impossible….'

'Where are you Kagome? Are you in danger, are you hurting…do you miss me?' Inuyasha sat there opposite is older wiser brother, and just let his heart break. He didn't know what else to do and he wouldn't dare to ask his brother for help. But when he finally ran out of answers…he looked up and spoke to his brother.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sesshomaro looked up to see Inuyasha pouting in the corner of the dojo. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked up, 'how could he not know?' "What am I supposed to do without her….how am I supposed to live…..when will I get her back?" His questions surprised Sesshomaro…he had almost lost hope in his little brother ever telling the truth. "Well, Inuyasha, she's gone now so you'll just have to wait until she returns….she is doing this for you, you know."

"Yeah yeah I know….but I want to see her now…not whenever she makes it back." His voice got soft… "If she makes it back…." Sesshomaro smiled, "She'll be fine, Inuyasha, have a little faith in her….she knows what she's doing.

"I hope you're right….I can't lose her, I have to tell her how I feel." 'I agree.' Sesshomaro had to catch himself before he said that out loud. "Sesshomaro…" Inuyashas' voice was low. "Do you really think that Kagome will be okay?" "Hmph…that girl would kill anything in her path to getting back to you, Inuyasha. Yes I'm rather sure that she will be just fine."

"I hope you're right….I really want to see her again." Inuyasha finally got up and left the dojo. He walked outside and headed for the nearest tree to sleep in. Sesshomaro stayed in the dojo and though about his little brothers words. "I really hope you meant what you said Inuyasha…..please don't break her heart anymore…." With that Sesshomaro closed his eyes and thought about his father…praying that the priestess had safely released him; and that they were on their way to the Sacred Tree. "Please be safe, Kagome, Father,…..please be safe…"

**A/N: okay this is kind of a cliffy and its short --but I'm sick and I want to go back to sleep--something keeps telling me this story is gonna be very long--oh well…Ja Ne!!**


	8. Reliving the Past

**Disclaimer: for heavens sake haven't you people realized that I don't own Inuyasha--just my story people hehe sorry I just had to do that !! **

**A/N: okay another chappie!! I'm really sorry that I haven't written in so long! But now I'm back to write some more. This chapter will be kind of strange. Perhaps it will explain why Kagome has to release Lord Taisho for her to become a priestess. Hey you never know. It might even dig a little deeper into Kikyo and Sesshomaros' relationship. But hey, its just a thought!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Reliving the Past….**

**With Kagome and Lord Taisho**

It had been a long time since Kagome had seen Inuyasha. And it would not be all that hard to see how it was effecting her. She missed him, even though at times he could be a total jerk. She still missed him. Kagome wondered if Sanoske missed his wife and his sons. It would be a good question to ask, if she had the nerve.

But that wasn't Kagome. She didn't like to put herself in others' business. It just wasn't right. But hey, this was a demon…mind you a demon she had brought back from the 'other world'. Wasn't she entitled to some things in life? Well that's a perfect question…one that Kagome didn't have an answer to, but she planned to test her luck.

"My Lord…"her words were soft and ladylike…completely unlike her upcoming question. "Yes priestess….what is it?" "Umm well, I was wondering if I might ask….do you ever think about Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha and Sesshomaro….I mean do you ever miss them?" Kagomes' words touched the powerful lord…..it was in his eyes….that same pain that had stung Kagomes' heart when they first met. 'What is that pain that I continue to sense from him…I just don't understand.'

He looked up; noticing the troubled look in her eyes. "Yes, priestess. I think about all of them…and perhaps miss them more than I think about them."

His words burned her tender heart…talking about his family definitely bothered him. What Kagome didn't understand was why did this affect her so much. It didn't make any sense.

'Why does his feelings bother me so much…..why can I feel his pain the way he does?'

**With Sesshomaro and Kikyo**

Sesshomaro stood atop the hill that was overlooking the dojo. His trademark frown was plastered on his face as he watched Inuyasha pace back and forth….waiting for everyone else to wake up.

'Fool.' he thought to himself 'pacing isn't going to get you to her any faster.' Just then, his nose caught the faint scent of wildflowers. He smiled yes this is going to be interesting it was Kikyo.

"Why are you standing here, all alone?" her voice wasn't the same monotone like thing that she used when she was around others. It was a sweet melody like sound that made Sesshomaro tremble…though he wouldn't show it.

He turned to her. And once again he frowned. "Because I do not feel like standing down there with that idiot of a brother as he paces back and forth." his words were icy….but not harsh.

"He only paces because the one he loves is not around to comfort him. What would you do if the one whom you loved disappeared?"

Now Sesshomaros' eyes turned cold…along with his voice. "I would do exactly what I did when you left me." She looked at him….he couldn't see the pain in her eyes…she tried desperately to hide it. "I would simply move on and forget the one who had spent the night in my bed….and then went back to my younger brother."

That was too far. Kikyo no longer cared if he saw her tears…she wept openly now. As she turned away from the only man she had ever loved; she whispered: "But I bore your child…and I will always love you-which means I will never give up hope that someday….." she trailed off. "Someday….maybe you will once again accept me as your mate. You already know that these bite marks on my neck can never be erased. You loved me once, My Lord; and I will always want to be your mate…. You can't change that."

Sesshomaro didn't want to hear this. But seeing the only woman who had ever meant anything to him cry…tore down the walls that he had began to build around is once warm heart.

"Kikyo…." he called to her softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things….I didn't mean it."

She calmly wiped away her tears. Looking at him with as much power that she could muster, she walked to him…deciding that she didn't want to fight.

"Please.." her words were cut off when he embraced her. "Please….promise me that you will always love me…never leave me Lord Sesshomaro…please….I ….I need you."

He wrapped his arm tightly around her hey he only has one arm!! he had no idea how to answer that request so he simply nodded his head and whispered delicately into her ear….

"I love you, Kikyo. I promise I'm going to put our family back together." With that, he placed a light kiss on her lips. He wanted to continue this… but he knew better. "Damn." was all he said as he let her go. "You should go back." Kikyos' words sung their way into Sesshomaros' heart, and he smiled. With a quick kiss good-bye, he left her and headed back to the dojo.

**With Kagome**

**Kagomes' POV**

Why did I have to be the one to do this. I just don't understand. Why couldn't someone else have to break all of these stupid curses? I want to be back with Inuyasha, I wonder if he misses me?

**Flashback**

"Kagome, if you don't want to lose Inuyasha then this is what you must do."

"What do you mean 'lose him'?

" I mean, if you don't break the curse….then Inuyasha will become a full demon. Should this happen he will only have a few hours to live."

"What- why I don't understand!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha only has one heart- a human heart; if he becomes a full demon then his human heart will fade, and he will die."

**End Flashback….**

**Back with Kagome**

Oh Kikyo, what am I supposed to do? The only thing that I want is Inuyasha, but if I don't figure out some way of making him tell me that he loves me….then he will become a full demon; and if he changes into a full demon…..he won't have much time to live. I can't let Inuyasha die…I just can't. He means everything to me. I won't lose him to some stupid curse…I'm not going to let him become a full demon, no matter what!

**A/N: okay well I certainly hope this explains some of the tension that's been surrounding Kagomes' mission to break the curse…I mean not only will she bring Kikyo back and restore Rins' memory, she will also be saving Inuyashas' life! Oh the life of a teenage girl- so harsh! Please read and review!! **


	9. The Monk and the Demon Slayer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha-wahhhhh tear **

**A/N: this might not be as long as the last chappie but oh well….I have too write a report for the play I am doing in theater technology class…. sighs sooo boring..but this will be cheerful…I think.**

**Princess Fey: this won't be _as_ mushy as the last one…yes yes I know you love me to death but hey you took forever updating your story so I get some slack here hehe :p Inuyasha is MINE okay but I might decide to share…ummm or maybe I will take Sessy….such an impossible decision:p**

**Chapter 9**

**The Monk and the Demon Slayer**

Miroku just stood there. Inuyasha was busy pacing back and forth not really noticing anything; completely oblivious to the small fact that he was talking to himself. Miroku chuckled, he hated to see is friend in utter heartbreak but it was hard not to laugh at the hanyou as he paced around trying to come up with some crazy plan to get Kagome back.

"Oh well….." Miroku sighed. This was becoming a normal thing for Inuyasha to do these days. Sesshomaro would simply walk away from his idiotic younger brother. He thought that Inuyasha was going mad. However, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stayed by Inuyasha's side throughout all of his tough times. They were his true friends.

Sango looked out of the tiny window in the dojo were she had slept. She smiled. Miroku was a very handsome young man when he wasn't being a complete pervert. He had came into her room the night before when the air outside had become chilled, and placed his shawl thingy over her shoulders while she calmly slept. He was a true gentleman…..when he wanted to be.

He noticed her staring at him, and he smiled. At least she hadn't tried to hit him yet….he was sure that would come before the end of the day.

He smiled. Her heart pounded inside her chest….a bright red blush swept across her cheeks. 'Why do I feel this way towards such a jerk?' It wasn't the first time she had asked herself that. And she was certain that it would not be her last. Oh well, there was no use in trying to hide it from him….the light from the sun had began to shine through the window, lighting up her naturally pale face. She gave up trying to hide the redness on her cheeks from him…what was the point, he would find some absurd way to make her blush before the day was over.

She walked outside, the sunlight brightened up her pale features and gave her an angel like glow. She was beautiful. That was all Miroku could think at that time was simply how beautiful Sango was. He walked up to her and spoke with a clear untouched voice:

Good morning, Miss Sango. How was your night?"

Wow, she had never expected him to say something like that. What was going on with him?

"Miroku, why are you being so….so courteous?" she stuttered, not knowing if she should go on. "I mean, I like you much better when you act like this but why are you acting like this now? It doesn't make any sense.."

Once again, he smiled. This was killing her.

"Miss Sango, I am only trying to be a nicer more polite person." he placed his hand on her shoulder "I can assure you that this is no trick….I am honestly trying to become a better person." He knew it, his sincerity had struck her….it was nothing like she had ever experienced from him, and he was proud of it.

Gaining his own courage, he took another step closer to Sango. This frightened her at first but she quickly relaxed. He smiled, and spoke softly: "I am going to be the perfect gentleman and do this…."

(**Okay by now you probably think that he is going to grab her butt…..but hey, he did say _perfect gentleman_ didn't he?)**

Her eyes widened, and she froze…..she was completely unable to move a single muscle in her strong body.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

He pulled away slowly, figuring that he would be an even better gentleman and give her time to slap him across the face. But she didn't, to be exact she didn't move. However, she manage to smile at the monk. Through the extreme loss of blood due to the fact that it had all rushed to her cheeks, the only thing Sango had managed to say was : "Thank you, Miroku….you have surprised me with your behavior….but I am very pleased." The monk was shocked.

"She didn't hit me yay!" he did a little dance once Sango had walked away.

Inuyasha and Shippo had witnessed the whole thing. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when Sango didn't belt Miroku across the face. Shippo was just surprised she looked at him. "I wish I would have done that with Kagome….." Inuyasha's voice trailed off before he finished his sentence. He and the kitsune stood and watched as Miroku danced around them, and before long the wind grew cold and the snow began to fall.

**A/N: Okay so I gave you guys a hint as to what my next chappie is going to be called….check out the last four words if you don't get it…..and Princess Fey, I think the next chapter is going to be kinda mushy-so there's your warning…but don't quote me because I'm nor quite sure what is going to happen next. So please RR! thanx to all my reviewers so far! Ja Ne **


	10. The Snow Begins To Fall

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Inuyasha-but yes I do own my story….**

**A/N: this chapter is going to show a little more of the Inu-clan, and their feeling towards the women they love.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Snow Begins To Fall…**

**The first snowfall of the year and Inuyasha was all alone. He could remember when Kagome would say that on the night of the first snow….you should always make a wish for love. She had done this ever since the first year he met her. His heart ached for her now….**

'What kind of wish for love am I supposed to make this year. I always wished for Kagome to kiss me under the stars but it never happened…..so there's no point in asking Kami to bring her back to me.'

He hung his head low. Inuyasha had never expected himself to miss Kagome so much. He thought back to a time when his heart had been shattered by Kikyo and remembered what Kagome had done for him.

**Flashback…**

"Inuyasha, what's wrong….why are you so sad today?" Kagome's question had been blunt but he felt the need to answer.

"It has been such a long time since Kikyo and I parted….but yet I do not find myself longing for her. The last time she touched me…." he trailed off.

"She was just so cold…." his face had clouded and he wouldn't look Kagome in the eye.

"Well…" she didn't really know if this was a good idea or not but hey, how bad could it be?

"I'm not cold…..and…well…" he cut her off. Wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame they embraced for some time. Alas he released her, she shivered in the cold night air.

"I know you aren't cold, Kagome." he smiled "Even your heart seems to glow…."

**End Flashback….**

Inuyasha sighed. Would he ever get kagome back? If so, when, how soon. He longed now for that warmth that she had brought into his heart. Slowly breaking down the icy barriers that Kikyo had literally forced him to build around his fragile heart.

"Kagome, where are you? I miss you so very much. I'm going to make that wish like you used to tell me to….I hope you can hear me…..I…I …I love you…please return to me."

**With Sesshomaro and Kikyo…**

Sesshomaro leaned up against a tree, thinking. The snow was falling around his face and yet nothing ever seemed to land on it. He looked up recognizing a familiar scent….

"Kikyo…"

He was so truly handsome. Such a devil though, Kikyo had experienced this first hand. To be honest he wasn't as hateful as everyone thought. He had a good heart, although, like his younger brother, he had built up so many walls to protect it.

"My Lord.."

She hated addressing him so formally….

"Yes….what is it…is Kagome okay? Is she in any danger….do I need to go out and look for her again? Well speak woman no one is stopping you…." his voiced trailed away as he noticed the look of sadness on her pale face. A single tear slid down her now even paler cheek.

"What is it? What did I say?" there was a strange urgency in his voice, ad though he was truly concerned with her well being.

"You act as though it is her that you love and not me….is that true?"

He gave an icy stare "I love no one."

She walked up to him now, gaining confidence with each step. She grasped his rough hand with her small one and placed it along the two bite marks on her neck.

"Did you not love me then?"

He didn't expect her to answer that way. True Sesshomaro loved Kikyo with all of his heart but at the same time, she had broken his heart when she returned from the dead seemingly to be with Inuyasha, that was what bothered him. "Hmph" he looked up at her, drawing a line between the two twin bite marks. He leaned down and ever so carefully placed his lips across the scars.

When at last he pulled away, he spoke with a tinge of sorrow in his voice. "If I didn't love you I never would've made you my mate….nor would I have asked you to bear my children." She couldn't meet his eyes, his touch made her long for his natural warmth even more. Then it hit her….

"Do you still love me?"

"If I didn't I would never have just kissed you, now would I?" He smirked and placed a more passionate kiss in her icy lips. She whimpered as he bit her lip with his fangs. He quickly pulled away, and lowered his head.

"Forgive me…." his words were hungry, for her that is. "No there is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"I love you, Kikyo…you know that right…?"

"Yes I know, and I love you, Lord Sesshomaro…I always have and I always will."

He smiled this time and placed his head upon hers. He continued to hold her close for the rest of the night.

**With Kagome and Lord Taisho**

"Are you cold, priestess?" Lord Taisho asked with a slight bit of worry in his deep voice.

Kagome shook her head. "No I'm fine…" he smiled, pleased with what he had heard form the young miko. It had just started to snow as they had reached the dark valley. Inuyasha had told her of this place once…he had said that it was one of the most beautiful placed anyone could ever wish to go.

Wish….

That word brought back many sweet memories of the time that her and Inuyasha had spent together. 'I wonder what he's doing right now….I wonder if he made that wish like I had always told him to do.' She looked over at Lord Sanoske and smiled. He was so very tired, most of the time he lead the way, being that he knew the land far better then Kagome could ever memorize in one day. 'He reminds me of Inuyasha when he sleeps, they both look so peaceful.' That was when she noticed a stray tear roll down his cheek, then others began to follow suit. 'He must be dreaming about his mate; Princess Izayoi….I sure hope that I can bring her back to life as well, I want Sanoske to be as happy as it is actually possible.'

She laid down across from the mighty demon, from the moment she closed her soft brown eyes on….Inuyasha was the only thing that she could think of.

'I miss you, Inuyasha, I wish I was there with you, after all this is the night of the first snow fall, we have always been together one this night….forgive me…..for I am only doing this because I love you…..'


	11. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha-wah! Nor do I own the song 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' Kelly Clarkson does!**

**A/N: I don't know exactly how long this story is going to be but at some point in time I need to work on my other fics so if any of you are wondering 'Dreams of a Home probably won't have many more chapters added on to it b/c it pretty much has summed it all up…if any of my faithful reviewers have any ideas I would be happy to read them….thanx! D this is written in reference to the song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' from Kelly Clarkson, its for Inuyasha and the way he feels about Kikyo now that everything is out in the open.**

**Princess Fey: I hope you feel better!**

**Sharishima: thanks for the reviews-you are definitely one crazy chic!**

**Cat12345: I know I have got to learn how to update-in a little while( once they're finished) I am going to send you the lemon for 'Dreams of a Home' and then the one for 'All of me'.**

**If any one else wants the lemon for this story-e-mail me at or I am always at one of the two!**

**Okay on to the story!**

**Chapter 11**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes….**

_**Seems like just yesterday/**_

_**You were a part of me/**_

_**I used to stand so tall/**_

_**I used to be so strong./**_

_**Your arms around me tight/**_

_**Everything just felt so right/**_

_**Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong./**_

**With Inuyasha…**

'Oh Kagome, I just don't know what I am going to do next.' Inuyasha was talking in his sleep, he was dreaming about Kagome. 'I need you here with me and right now, well you're just so far away from me, I can't hold you in my arms, my voice can't reach you, I can't see you.' Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

'I can't live here without you, Kagome. I need you to help me, I can't do anything when you're not here…..please….'

_**Now I can't breathe/**_

_**Now I can't sleep/**_

_**I'm barely hanging on./**_

Tears fell down his pale cheeks, he was awake now. Sango and Miroku stood just outside the dojo to give the hanyou some privacy. He wept openly now, not caring who saw him or what people might think about him, the only person he cared about; was Kagome.

**With Sesshomaro…(as he comes into the dojo)**

All of the demons thoughts were focused on Kagome….he was worried that if she didn't break the curse, he would never be able to have Kikyo back again, and he couldn't deal with that. He walked into the dojo where his younger brother was weeping.

"Get up"

Sesshomaros' tone was sharp, but not harsh. He knew his brother had a lot of thinking to do.

Especially after he was finished with him. Sesshomaro had many questions for Inuyasha, most of them focused on Kikyo and the relationship that Inuyasha had had with the miko. He knew his brother well enough that he could get the answers that he wanted from him easily. This was going to be simple.

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaro**

"Why do you want to know so much, what Kikyo and I had was nothing….but a mistake." Inuyashas' words were calm and honest, though he was know thinking of Kikyo instead of Kagome. He thought back to the time when Kikyo had told him that she would quit being a miko just for him and that she would use the Shikon No Tama to turn him completely into a human.

'It was all lies.' he thought. 'She never truly loved me, it was only a fling.' Kikyo had broken Inuyashas' fragile heart and forced him to put the barriers around it, the same barriers that had kept him from telling Kagome his true feeling for her. 'She broke my heart….'

_**Here I am/**_

_**Once again/**_

_**I'm torn into pieces/**_

_**Can't deny it/**_

_**Can't pretend/**_

_**Just thought you were the one./**_

_**Broken up deep inside/**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry…/**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes./**_

Inuyasha continued to think about the things Kikyo had told him, and the trust he had put in her. 'It was all destroyed, everything I told her she used against me in the end.'

_**I told you everything/**_

_**Opened up and let you in/**_

_**You made me feel alright/**_

_**For once in my life./**_

_**Now all that's left of me/**_

_**Is what I pretend to be./**_

_**So together but so broken up inside./**_

_**Cause I can't breathe/**_

_**No I can't sleep/**_

_**I'm barely hanging on…./**_

It was Kikyo who had hurt him, it was her who made him so afraid to love again. Because of Kikyo, Inuyasha was afraid to show Kagome his true feelings of love for her. 'Kikyo did this to me. But I don't believe she would do it to Sesshomaro, I really think she loves him….'

_**Here I am/**_

_**Once again/**_

_**I'm torn into pieces/**_

_**Can't deny it/**_

_**Can't pretend/**_

_**Just thought you were the one./**_

_**Broken up deep inside/**_

'No why am I thinking about Kikyo, its Kagome that I love, I don't need a dead woman to make me happy, no not when I could have Kagome, she is the one whom I love and from this point on Kikyo is forever in my past….a forgotten memory…' He was happy.

_**Swallow me then spit me out/**_

_**For hating you I blame myself/**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now/**_

_**Though I don't cry on the outside anymore…../**_

Inuyasha stood up and smiled at his older brother.

"Kikyo loves you, don't lose her." Sesshomaro returned his little brothers kindness and added: "Kagome loves you, Inuyasha, please don't let her go."

Inuyasha smiled. "I don't plan to."

_**Here I am/**_

_**Once again/**_

_**I'm torn into pieces/**_

_**Can't deny it/**_

_**Can't pretend/**_

_**Just thought you were the one./**_

_**Broken up deep inside/ **_

**A/N: sorry if this is a little confusing, I had the idea and I just needed to get this out of my system, well review and tell me what you think. I shall be waiting D **

**Ja Ne**


	12. Breaking Her Final Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: I am really sorry about the long wait but I have been sooo busy lately, not to mention the fact that no one reviewed the last chapter-I was very sad….oh well. Please I am begging you to PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne**

**Sharishima: Hey I think you and I are catching up to each other-hasn't the snow days been fun! And it is supposed to snow some more on Sunday! YAY!**

**Chapter 12**

**Breaking Her Final Curse**

**With Kagome and Lord Sanoske**

They had been walking for what seemed like eternity. It was cold and rather damp that morning, and the miko and the demon were headed to the forest. This was the place were the Sacred Tree was still growing tall.

In truth, there were many Sacred Trees, but there was something inside of this particular tree that Kagome needed to get, a Miko Arrow Head, the same one that had bound Inuyasha to the tree. Kagome needed this arrow head to help resurrect Kikyo. It was the only way.

"Priestess, do you really think you are strong enough to do this? It could drain all of your energy if you aren't careful."

Sanoske was terrified. He couldn't let Kagome die, Inuyasha needed her. He needed her.

Kagome giggled to herself, the great Lords' concern for her was flattering. "Its okay, I'll be fine. I can handle getting some little arrow head- I know I can, I've done things that are much tougher you know, I mean I brought you back to life, didn't I? I think I can handle this."

"Hmph." He smiled but she could tell he was still worried.

'I tried…' she thought.

**At the Sacred Tree**

"Well, we made it priestess."

"Yep, we're finally here."

Kagome walked toward the tree, she could feel powerful vibes coming from this great tree; and they frightened her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?"

"It's the only way that I will be able to stay here with Inuyasha forever, and that's what I want. There's nothing I won't do to be with him forever, so yes, my lord, I am ready to do this." Her voice held confidence, and when she remembered why she was here, her heart also regained its confidence.

She stepped closer.

Sanoske held his breath.

She reached the Sacred Tree. Silently, she said a prayer, a prayer to all of the fallen mikos' a prayer asking for their help, their strength, their powers.

She placed the palm of her hand across the visible part of the arrow head, and closed her eyes.

He watched, fear staining his powerful face.

A purple glow surrounded her, and the Tree.

"Please." she spoke.

Sanoske smelt blood, miko blood.

She felt her own blood trickle down her pale hand as the arrow head seemingly slid out of its protective barrier within the Sacred Tree, and into Kagomes' hand.

"Arigato." she whispered as she slid to the ground.

"Priestess!" Sanoske shouted as he ran to hold her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I did it. Now I can be with him forever."

"Yes, priestess, yes you did it." Lord Sanoske smiled.

'Its almost over….' she thought.

**With Sesshomaro and Kikyo**

They had been talking, when all of a sudden, she collapsed to the ground. He had automatically ran to catch her from her fall. He was holding her in his arms when a pale purple like glow enveloped her fragile body.

She took deep breaths. She placed her small hand on her chest and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What is it?" he urged, frightened by her actions

"My heart, its beating again. Kagome, she….she did it. She broke the final curse."

He smiled. Then it came to him.

"Not quite, Inuyasha still has to tell her that he is in love with her."

"True," Kikyo spoke "but the breaking of that curse is something she has no control over, we just have to wait for her return, and then for Inuyasha to get the courage to tell her. Then we will have our daughter back."

"Hmph. As long as he tells her. She really needs to hear it from him, not us."

"I know, but will he tell her. She has done all of this just so she will be able to stay here with him for the rest of her life, now can he sacrifice his ego for her?"

"I hope so….." Sesshomaros' voice held worry, but it also held a bit of faith in his little brother. 'I know he loves her….but will he tell her….?'

**A/N: Hehe this is another one of my famous cliff hangers….this story isn't going to end anytime soon b/c Inuyasha still has to tell Kagome his feelings, Rin has to find out who her parents are, Miroku and Sango have to work things out, and Kagome has to tell her family good-bye. Yes this is going to be a long story. So please REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU! Okay I feel better now….Ja ne**

**Arigato means thank you (for those of you who didn't already know that)**


	13. He knows

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha, yes I have shed many tears over this!**

**A/N: Gomen Nasi, it took me sooo long to write more on this fic, I have been super busy lately and I have also been working on reviews for all of my favorites! it's a tough job but some ones gotta do it! Arigato for the reviews!**

**Chapter 13**

**He Knows….**

**With Inuyasha**

He could sense it. Kagome was nearby, he could smell her blood. This is what terrified him.

"Why is it her blood I smell? Is she injured, does she need me? Can I help her?" He was questioning himself when he caught the scent of a youkai, an Inu-youkai.

"Sesshomarou?" he questioned to himself.

"No, that's not possible, his scent is much weaker then this…..what is this scent. Why does it seem so familiar?" Inuyasha began to walk towards the direction in which the scent was coming from. He didn't understand why Kagomes' scent seemed to be mingling with the youkai scent, but he definitely didn't like the thought that whatever, or whoever it was had hurt Kagome.

"I'll kill whatever……" he trailed off when the mirror image of himself appeared in front of him. This twin of the hanyou was carrying Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha." It was Sanoske Taisho; Inuyashas' own father whom he had not seen in hundreds of years.

"Father… what is wrong with Kagome?" he stuttered. "Why do I smell her blood, is she hurt?"

"No, son. The priestess will be fine once she has regained her strength. She has been through much turmoil in the past weeks and she has just broken her final curse, the one that will now allow her to continue her life here, this is the time frame that she is now bound to, forever."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. What should he say at a time like this, what could he say. This was the first time that he had truly 'met' his father and now he was getting the chance to speak with the great lord, unfortunately, the only thing either one of them was worried about was Kagome and when she was going to wake up.

"Why was she bleeding?"

"When she went to the Sacred Tree, she had to break the last curse. To do this, she had to remove the arrow that Kikyou used to pin you to the Tree to break the curse, forever giving her heart to you."

"Why would she do something like that? That's crazy, she could've been killed. She never seemed to care about me that much in the first place, why now? It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Inuyasha, she loves you, your existence means everything to her, she lives now only because of that will to become your mate in the future."

(Bug eyes) "Huhsh-she wants t-to be my m-m-ma-mate?"

chuckling to himself "Yes Inuyasha, she wishes to become your mate in the future."

Blushing " I…I …um I want to be with her too."

"Then why won't you simply tell _her_ that? That's all she wants to here from you."

"I…I don't know, I'm scared that she won't truly want me, after all I am a half-breed."

Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping miko.

'Grrr, when is she going to wake up?'

"Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't care that you are a half-demon, she loves you for who you are, not who you could be. Things like that don't mean anything to her, they never really have."

"Yeah right….I…"

"Inuyasha……Inu-Inuyasha….onegei, Inuyasha, don't put yourself down so much, I love you because you're not like everyone else, you're unique." Kagome had been listening to the last part of the father and son conversation and had seemingly decided to butt in.

She pulled her way to Inuyasha, and leaned on his shoulder, he blushed but then, slowly, he wrapped his strong arms around the young miko and whispered gently in her ear:

"I missed you, Kagome, onegei, don't ever leave me alone like that again, I need you by may side forever, okay…..promise you'll stay with me."

Tears slid down her blush red cheeks.

'Well it's a step closer to him actually telling me that he loves me, at least he does want to be with me…..'

"I promise, forever…" she whispered quietly in return

"Arigato."

**A/N: Ok Ok, this is a rather short chappie and I am sooo sorry for not updating in sooo long! I will try to update sooner next time! And don't worry, this fic isn't over yet, Inuyasha still has to break his curse and Sesshy & Kikyou have to get together, maybe even Sango and Miroku will get togetherwho knows! Please Review! **

**Arigato to any reviewer, you guys are great! **

**Princess Fey( a.k.a. Usagi-chan): Thanks for all the tough love sweetie, I really don't know what I would do without your amazing advice!**

**Sharishima (a.k.a. Ami-chan):We are soo going to have to get some more anime for Mary Washington College, they definitely need some Inuyasha and whatever other great anime that they don't already have!**

**Cat12345: Thanks for being such a great reviewer!**

**CommanderCheddar: You are the craziest person that I have ever met, which make you one of the coolest!**

**Thanks again to anyone who has reviewed any of my stories, if you have ever noticed I am famous for my cliffys so don't worry this fic isn't anywhere near over! Ja**

**PriestessTaisho**


End file.
